Edward Richtofen
|affiliations = Wehrmacht, Group 935, Illuminati |weapon = M1911, Any weapon obtained. }} Doctor Edward'''See evidence. '''Richtofen is a sociopathic Nazi scientist who invented the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and often loves to torture and kill his various victims. His player indicator color is green. He is voiced by Nolan North. BiographyShi No Numa Character Bios "Beware The Doc". This message was scrawled across walls of every town under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but "Beware The Doc". Meet Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as The Butcher to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. Throughout his career, Richtofen has always been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Before the war he was a back alley plastic surgeon, who created an army of monstrous affluent Weimar socialites that would follow him around and laugh at every joke the genius doctor made. This all fell apart when the republic fell and the Nazi party took control. To Richtofen, their values were too moral, too liberal for his liking. He joined the army so he could satisfy his need to watch people die, slowly. An incurable sociopath, he sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder. The victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death. Richtofen, along with Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki and Nikolai Belinski arrived in a Japanese Swamp where they encountered zombies once again. After an undetermined amount of time, the group teleported to Der Riese in which they fought against another wave of zombies until one of the group obtained the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and used the teleporter. This turned it into a time machine and transported Richtofen and the other three to the future where it has become apparent that the zombies have overrun Berlin and the group had to battle for survival in an abandoned Nazi theater until being forced to retreat. Eventually, Richtofen arrived at an abandoned Soviet cosmodrone under siege by zombies. After freeing Gersch, the group teleported again. This time, they arrived near a ship in Siberia, but became trapped inside a room near the lighthouse. Richtofen, Dempsey and Nikolai instructed another group of survivors to help them repair the teleporter, which they did. Richtofen and the other three then teleported once again, leaving behind a Wunderwaffe DG-2. Appearences *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" (Portrait only) *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La *Richtofen also appears in numerous campaign missions and multiplayer maps, with his name appearing on books. Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Proven Alias Treyarch confirmed that "Edward" and "Richtofen" were the very same person. Before that, there was already speculation that the two were one and the same. Several hints were given that they are the same person. *One of Richtofen's quotes is "Ed wants your head!". *One of Richtofen's quotes is "If only Dr. Maxis were here to see this...", said when near a teleporter, showing that Richtofen knows Maxis. *In the recordings, his voice is very similar to Edward's as they do in fact have the same voice actor. *Nikolai often refers to Richtofen as Edward. Gallery File:Edward.jpg|Richtofen holding a Ray Gun at Der Riese File:IMG 0158.PNG|iPhone app Richtofen Portrait Mad.jpg|Kino der Toten's portrait of Richtofen Richtofen First Person.jpg|First person model in Call of Duty: Black Ops RichtofenOfTheDamned!.jpg|Richtofen Holding a Ray Gun at Kino der Toten Trivia *In "Shi No Numa", it is noted that if the player goes to the book case in the doctor's quarters, there will be demonic laughter if the 'use' button is held on the books. In "Der Riese", when somebody plays as Richtofen and gets a kill, the same laugh is heard. *Doctor Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2, shown by his exclamation when he receives it. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 was planned to be mass produced and fielded to German soldiers. Richtofen says "Ahh my old friend how I've missed you!" and "The Wunderwaffe DG-2! My greatest invention!" Upon getting the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *In Black Ops, Richtofen uses the same first person character model as Hudson during Rebirth, this can be considered an oversight in Ascension as he does not have yellow sleeves anymore. *He was one of the scientists responsible for originally creating the Zombies, and often refers to them as 'minions' or 'children'. *Doctor Richtofen is apparently part of the group, the Illuminati. *He always compliments Nikolai. *Richtofen suffers from Schizophrenia. *Under Richtofen's right eye is a scar. This scar is not in Shi No Numa, so he most likely got it fighting in Shi No Numa. *Richtofen refers to the Wunderwaffe even if he does not get it. *On the iPhone/iPod Touch version of Nazi Zombies, Richtofen instructs the player through the tutorial before becoming a zombie, having been badly injured. *Richtofen appears to hate Dempsey, seen throughout many of his quotes. Also, Dempsey seems to hate Richtofen in turn. *Sometimes when Pack-a-Punching, he sings the Double Tap jingle. *When subtitles are turned on for Kino Der Toten, Richtofen's name is misspelled as "Richtofan' when the singleplayer movie plays on the Xbox 360 and PC but is spelled correctly on the PS3. *Richtofen's outfit in Ascension seems to resemble a type of space suit. *In Ascension, it is possible to hear the voices in his head as when you play as him. *Richtofen is the only zombie character that has changed his outfit, however only in Ascension. *Richtofen's favorite upgraded weapon appears to be the Crossbow. *Richtofen has a sister, as he crushed dolls to hear her cry in anguish. *Along with Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai, he is found in Call of the Dead as an easter egg. *According to the radios found in Call of the Dead, Richtofen had experimented on Samantha behind Dr. Maxis' back. He had also begun to hate her and Maxis after he had not mass-produced the Wunderwaffe DG-2, because Maxis was being distracted by Sophia. He had also planned to kill Samantha along with Maxis. *The first person view of his gloves show them covering his sleeves, but from third person view the gloves are covered by his sleeves. *Due to Richtofen having schizophrenia, he constantly hears voices in his head. It's possible that Richtofen's anger towards Dr. Maxis lead to the voices in his head to tell him to kill Maxis. *In the Annihilation trailer, it appears that Richtofen has gotten his regular clothing back, where he kept it during the events of Ascension, however, are unknown. References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Wehrmacht Category:Call of the Dead